Breaking Dawn: The Deleted Scenes
by skyofdreams
Summary: Bella wakes up with bruises on her body and feathers in her hair? How on earth did that happen? Here is the first deleted scene from Breaking Dawn. What REALLY happened on Isle Esme. :D Caution: Sexual themes. Oneshot.


Author's note: So, you know that scene in Breaking Dawn; the one where they have sex for the first time? Well here is the uncensored version, rated M for strong sexual themes. And thanks to all the kids at Bolton that read this beforehand and convinced me to to put it up here. I'm glad you think I have a brilliant future in the porn industry. =D

(And, yes, I know there are a lot of mistakes; typos and plot things alike. But it's just porno, so get over it.)

**Scene 1: Magic Fingers**

The water was frigid, raising goosebumps on every inch of my skin. Edward smiled at the reaction of my body, his eyes roaming my exposed breasts. The pale moonlight made my pert nipples stand out against the paleness of the rest of my skin.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked earnestly, but I could see in his eyes that he couldn't stop now even if he tried. Not like I would ask him to.

My only response was to loop my arms around his neck and throw my body against his, kissing him with every ounce of passion I could muster in my tiny, human body.

The impossibly strong Edward actually staggered backwards, obviously surprised by the intensity of my passion. We fell back into the water, our mouths glued together.

But before we could sink any further, he pushed my away, holding me at arm's length. "Bells, slow down." He told me with a lecherous smirk. "We have all the time in the world."

My heart leapt almost painfully in my chest at the sound of his voice as I panted for breath. My entire body was quivering with anticipation and a steady, pulsing heat was growing strong between my thighs.

"Oh, Edward," I breathed, my hands shaking as I ran them over his sculpted chest.

He then scooped me up into his arms and laid me down against the warm sand. He knelt down between my legs, his eyes connected with mine, burning with lust. I gasped when he pressed his cool lips against my jaw, his fingers grazing the side of my neck. He moved up to my ear and flicked his tongue out to skim the shell of my ear. "Stop me if I hurt you." He whispered.

I knew he wouldn't continue until I nodded, so I did. His mouth curled up into a grin.

He kissed my throat slowly, working his way down to my shoulders. Every nerve in my body had been awakened into hypersensitivity by his icy touch. Impatiently, I grabbed the back of his head by his soft, bronze hair and pulled him down to my breasts.

Edward laughed throatily against my skin, but obeyed my wishes, kissing the valley between my breasts. My breath quickened. He left hot, opened mouthed kissed in a seductive trail to my extended nipple before taking it between his teeth and giving it a firm tug.

I cried out a blend of pleasure and pain, arching into his receptive body.

Edward stilled for a moment, completely frozen with fear that he had hurt me. When I gave no more sign of being hurt he continued, giving my nipple a tentative suck.

Then, I felt his cold fingers brush my upper thigh and I shivered. I whimpered, feeling his hands get higher and higher. His fingertips brushed against a patch of course curls. The cold hardness of his fingers rose goosebumps along my skin as they skittered down to my wet opening.

"Are you ready?" he murmured into my ear, his breath hot against my skin.

I looked up at his face, which was framed by the fullness of the moon and the countless stars. He looked so perfect; his eyes heated as he gazed at me, the cocky grin I loved so much adorning his face.

"Oh, yes." I whispered huskily.

Then I felt him. Slowly, he slipped one finger inside me. My feminine muscles clenched around his cold digit; such an odd juxtaposition of pleasure and pain: his coldness inside my heat.

I cried out in surprise; the pain being more than I had expected. It hadn't really hurt that bad, but the shock made me wince away from him.

Edward tensed above me, but he didn't remove his finger. He was completely still, not even breathing. "Did I hurt you?" he asked in a hushed whisper, fearful and worried.

Slowly, I relaxed, the sharp pain having dissipated into a dull throb with an underlying lace of intense pleasure. "Don't stop." I moaned, thrusting forward into his unmoving hand.

He gasped audibly, momentarily surprised. He, then, to my extreme pleasure, curled his finger toward himself. I groaned and bucked up against him, unable to stand the agonizingly beautiful torture. A second finger slipped in to join the first.

At a terribly slow pace, he began to pump his fingers in and out. I whimpered, trying to match the rhythm of his hand with my own wanton thrusts. In the ecstasy of pleasure I let out a deep, satisfied moan and reached down to his hand to force him to go faster.

But his free hand caught mine and pushed it back down to the sand. He smirked down at me, amused. "I don't think so." He said teasingly.

I groaned, half with frustration, half in ecstasy. My pace quickened and I thrust wildly into him, but he wasn't having it. He leaned over me, forcing me to slow down. "Slow down, Bella, we're just getting started."

He pulled back and added a third finger. I moaned, unable to control myself as I arched up into him again.

His pace was slow, teasing and unnerving. "Edward, please." I panted, desperate for him to speed up.

He growled, deep in his throat, and shifted above me. I felt his hardness throbbing against my leg. "Please what?" he said, his voice tight and tense with barely restrained lust.

He was teasing me, I knew. He wanted me to say it out loud. "Faster." I panted hungrily. "Please, go faster."

He complied, his pace quickening. I moaned and met his rhythm with quick thrusts of my hips. His hand was inhumanly fast now, his vampiric abilities used to their fullest potential.

My cries soared an octave higher as heat and pleasure coiled tightly in my stomach. His hand slowed down slightly, his strength never wavering. With a final cry of ecstasy, the coil sprung and waves of pleasure racked my body. He continued to pump into me as I rode out the waves of the intense orgasm.

Slowly, I floated back down to reality, my body quivering with delight.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" he asked. His voice was smug and amused, but there was an underlying tone of tense restraint.

"You are a god."

He laughed and stood up. "Come on. Let's go inside."

He leaned down and offered his hand to help me up, but I refused him. "No." I said firmly, and he glanced at me with curiosity. "Now it's you turn."

**Scene Two: Seductress**

Edward blanched, his pale skin growing even more pale. "Bella, no." he protested, pulling me up into a standing position.

I pouted, pushing my lower lip out in what I hoped was a seductive sulk.

"Don't look at me like that." He hissed.

I smiled softly. "Edward, please let me do this for you It's only fair. And I _want_ to do it. Besides, what harm could it do?" I inquired meekly.

He did not look amused. "Bella, this is serious. What if I lose control?"

I knew he doubt his ability to stay in control, but I trusted him with my life, and I wanted him to trust himself. I wanted him to be comfortable with me.

"You won't." I assured him. "I trust you."

Be began to protest again, but I quickly kissed him to silence whatever he was about to say. I felt him begin to give in as I deepened the kiss, so I stepped forward, pressing my body against his. The hardness of his erection pressed just above my navel, sending a sharp thrill through my body.

Edward tried to back away from me, but I followed him, never breaking the kiss.

My hands roamed his chest, my fingers brushing every inch of his smooth, marble skin. He continued to back up until his back had hit the side of the beach house.

He broke away from me, panting, his eyes closed with frustration. "Bella, stop."

I ignored him and began kissing down his neck. He froze, not even breathing as my lips moved down to his chest.

"Bella, please, stop." He begged, still frozen, rooted to the ground.

I was crouched down in front of him now, my lips pressed just above his navel. His erection was nestles between my breasts, my heaving chest causing delicious friction. I moaned against his skin, "Do you really want me to?"

We were both perfectly still, silent with anticipation. The night breeze drifted over us, blowing my hair out of my face as I awaited his answer.

"No," he finally said, threading his cold fingers through my hair.

I smirked at my victory and kissed my way back up to his face. "I love you, Edward."

His eyes were closed and he didn't answer, but I took that as an affirmative. Shyly, for I wasn't very experienced in this art of sexuality, I took his length in the palm of my hand, glancing up at his face as I did. He shuddered and gasped at the sudden contact.

"Bella…" he groaned.

I leaned over and pressing a slow, lingering kiss to the side of his neck. Violently, he thrust forward into my hand, jolting me several feet backwards. I fell back into the soft sand with a thud.

In less than a second he was leaning over me, his eyes wide with panic and self-loathing. "Bella, did I hurt you?" he demanded with tender fear. I hadn't missed the fact that he asked whether he had hurt me, not if I was alright.

I blinked, shaking my head slightly. "I'm fine, Edward." I insisted. "Really."

"No." was his curt reply. "We're done."

"Oh, Edward, no!" I exclaimed, "Please, let's keep going."

He narrowed his eyes imperceptively. "No, it's too dangerous. I'm not going to risk hurting you."

I scowled, growling deep in the back of my throat. We couldn't stop now. I wouldn't allow it. A million retorts were ready in the back of my mind to be flung at him, but I knew he would never listen to them. He was too stubborn, and way too cautious for my liking.

So, setting my mouth with determination, I stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders, running my hands all the way down his chest, straight down to his furious erection. He lifted his hands to push me away, but before he could do so I squeezed my hand around him.

Any thought of pushing me away was immediately quelled. His eyes shut in rapture and once again he back himself up against the side of the house. I followed, breathing slowly and carefully.

I brushed my thumb over his smooth tip, eliciting a tormented groan from him. His entire body was rigid as he tried to reign in the savage beast inside him that was demanded that he throw me to the ground and take me right there.

And I had no problem with playing with that lack of control. I squeezed him again, harder this time, and began to pump my hand up and down his length.

He groaned again, thrusting his hips forward ever so lightly. I quickened my pace, pumping him fiercely. I smiled victoriously as I felt his body grow rigid, harder. He was coming.

"Bella, stop." He moaned.

But he didn't move to push me away. I stroked him even faster, bringing him even closer to the erotic edge he was precariously hanging over.

He was panting, no longer thrusting into my hand. "Bella, if you don't stop I'm—"

"Gonna come." I finished for him with an amused grin.

And with one final stroke, he came, his hot seed spilling onto my hand. He moaned in ecstasy as I continued to stroke him drawing out his orgasm.

I pulled my hand away once his body began to relax, and licked my fingers, tasting his most primal essence.

His eyes were watching me, wide with awe and surprise as I continued to clean my hand with my tongue.

"Bella, I—"

"Shh," I interrupted, "Let's go inside now."

He was panting, a faint grin gracing his perfect features. "Bella, when did you become such a convincing little seductress." He asked jokingly.

I smiled and shrugged. "Why don't you come inside with me and I'll show you what else I can do?"

He laughed at my valor and scooped me up into his arms, bridal style. "No, baby," he whispered against my neck. "It's your turn again."

**Scene Three: Little Pearl**

I bit back a squeal of delight as he kicked open the door of the beach house and hurried inside.

"What are you going to do to me? I asked reverently, playing idly with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'm going to give you the most amazing pleasure you've ever had in your life." He growled fiercely, pressing a searing kiss to my collarbone. "Over and over again."

I shivered at his heated words and shifted in his arms with nervous anticipation.

He brought me into the bedroom and set me down very gently on the bed. "Now, Bella," he began straddling my hips, "You are going to have to stay perfectly still. This will be very hard for me."

A voice in the back of me head told me that this probably wasn't a good idea, but I trusted Edward with my life, and the sensation his kisses were causing in my body made it very difficult to think properly. If Edward was willing to do it, then so was I.

My body was like a live wire as he kissed my throat, my shoulder, my chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in the wake of his kisses. I whimpered struggling to stay still as he'd requested. His mouth continued to plant kisses down my stomach and around my navel.

"Are you ready, Bella?" he asked breathily. I nodded viciously. "Stay very still."

I lay there perfectly still, waiting for him to muster up to bravado to continue. And then, he kissed my sensitive bud.

And I couldn't help it. The thrill of pleasure that single touch sent coursing through my body made me buck my hips up into his face.

In the blink of an eye he was all the way on the other side of the room, his breath hard and labored, his furious and upset.

"Edward, I'm so sorry!" I said, panicked and missing the feel of his body being to close to mine.

His eyes snapped up and connected with mine. "I know. You couldn't help it." He mumbled through frantic pants. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"Oh, no." I gasped desperately, "Don't stop, please. I promise I won't so it again."

He looked wary, but he was approaching me. "Be very still this time." He whispered. I nodded again and let him return to business.

His lips trailed down to the patch of curls just above my womanhood. Then I felt him; his tongue hot against my sensitive pearl. I closed my eyes, squeezing them shut, concentrating on keeping my urge to buck into him squashed down. His tongue swirled around me with expert precision, which made me wonder if he'd done this before.

But that thought immediately vanished from my mind when I felt Edward's cold finger slip into me, giving me the dual sensation of his tongue and finger working in sync.

I moaned and fisted my hands in the bedcovers, desperate to keep from moving, arching into him, and upsetting him; anything to keep him from stopping the enthralling pleasure he was inflicting.

He added another finger and closed his mouth over my clit. He gave a gentle suck, earning from me a heady, needy moan.

"Edward." I groaned, shifting underneath him to give him better access.

And then he hummed into me, sending the most exhilarating vibrations ripping through my body. I cried out, overwhelmed by the intense sensation. I bucked up into him, unable to control the primal, instinctual reaction.

"Edward, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, panting in ecstasy and exhaustion.

But he didn't seem to notice at all. He kept going, another finger slipping in to join the first. His tongue worked me at a furious pace.

I began to feel the coil of pleasure building up inside me, and my desperation grew. "Edward, harder." I demanded, forcing myself to stay still so as not to challenge his control.

He hummed again and A violent orgasm shook me entirely. I cried out an expression of my pleasure and Edward's tongue and fingers slowed to a pulse.

I rode out my orgasm, my body jerking violently beneath his assailment.

"So, Bella," Edward said with a smirk, standing up at the foot of the bed as I caught my breath. "Was that enjoyable?" he asked teasingly.

I felt weak and exhausted, but I was basking in the afterglow. "Oh, God, Edward," I said throatily. "Where did you learn to do that?"

He laughed and joined me on the bed, sitting beside me. "I could ask you the same thing." He said.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Too bad I can't answer." I said devilishly. "It's your turn again."

**Scene Four: Challenged Control**

I knew that he was about to protest, so I threw on of my legs of him and straddled his hips. His sex rubbed against mine, sending a heated shiver up my spine. His face lit up for one second before he suddenly rolled us over so that he was on top.

"Wait, Edward." I said, bracing my hands on his chest in a useless attempt to keep him at bay. "Not yet."

He growled, begrudgingly rolled over so that he was beside me. "I'll be a good boy." He said with mock innocence.

"I know you will." I said, motioning for him to stand up.

As he did that, I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail using the rubber band around my wrist. "Are you ready?" I asked with a delighted grin.

He met my gaze knowingly. "No." he said firmly. "Bella, you're crazy. Do you know how easily I could crush you if I lost control? You are so fragile."

"You've lasted so far, haven't you?" I asked, crouching down in front of him. From on my knees I could see his impressive size, and it sent a sharp sting of excitement straight down to my womanhood.

"Bella, I threw you across the beach." He reminded me. "And I could actually kill you this time. I couldn't stand it if I hurt you at all, let alone killed you."

"Then stay very still." I whispered, and then I took him in my mouth.

He grunted in agony or ecstasy, I couldn't tell which, and leaned back against the wall. My tongue lashed out against his smooth tip.

"Bella, I can't do this." He hissed, pounding his fists against the fall. Two perfect impressions of Edward's hands were left behind him in the drywall.

Had my mouth been unoccupied, I might have answered. But how could he expect me to stop when I was in this position? Not after what he had just done to me. So I swallowed.

Edward cried out and clenched his fists tightly in my hair. It hurt, but I couldn't let him know that. So I sucked harder and began to run my tongue up and down. He hissed again and thrust forward eagerly into my mouth.

I wanted to laugh at him, but I settled for humming my amusement, just as he had done to me.

But that probably was not such a good idea. He jerked me off my knees and slammed me back onto the bed like lightening, hovering over me like some carnivorous animal pinning down his elusive prey.

"You overestimate the amount of control I have, Bella." He growled, his mouth dangerously close to mine. "I may not be human, but I'm still a man."

I whimpered, squirming beneath him. I could feel his hardness between my thighs, pulsing, and unlike the rest of his skin, hot. It was exhilarating to be in that intimate position with him, exciting and frightening at the same time.

"So I guess that means we save blowjobs for when I'm a vampire, right?" I asked, laughing weakly.

He rolled his eyes, the faint traces of a smirk ghosting across his face. "I guess so."

I leaned up and kissed him. And he kissed back with fervor and passion. My sex was throbbing with a dull ache now, desperate to be filled by him. I began to grind against him, the need too strong for me to remain silent. I needed him, and I needed him now.

He groaned into my mouth, and shifted his weight so that one his hands was free to roam my body. His frigid fingers felt wonderful sliding across my skin, sending torrent waves of erotic pleasure surging straight to my loins.

"Edward, I need you, now." I whispered. It was so quiet that I could barely hear it myself, but I knew that he heard it. He flipped us over so that I was once again, straddling his hips.

His cold hands gripped my thighs with bruising force, and I could see that he wanted this just as badly as I did. "I'm ready." I whispered.

**Scene Five: Perfection**

He was rock hard and hot against my sex, and I couldn't stand the friction anymore. Edward positioned me above him just perfectly, and slowly, I lowered myself down over his engorged member.

We both groaned in perfect harmony and he entered me, the joining more amazing than I had ever imagined it would be. He fit perfectly inside me, and the little pain I felt at being completely penetrated was so far out of my mind that I could barely feel it.

This was what I had waited for my entire life. This bliss, this perfection.

I moaned, and began to move up and down slowly. His hands guided me and I rode him, but my legs felt too weak to support me as I bounced up and down.

He seemed to sense my frustration and quickly flipped us over so that he was on top again.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked between ecstatic moans.

He didn't say anything, but began to pump into me in a slow, steady rhythm. The feeling of his muscled, cold body moving against mine was mind-blowing and arousing. I had never felt such an intense desire in my life.

I thrust my hips forward in time with his in perfect rhythm and sync. We were moving as one. One soul, one body, one mind. I was forever a part of him now, in every way a person could be.

He groaned thickly above me, the noise beautiful and passionate. My hips surged upward roughly, demanded a faster pace.

He began to pump faster and the familiar coil was tightening again in my stomach. I was panting for breath and desperate for release. The pleasure felt unbearable.

Edward looked tense above me; as if it took every ounce of control he had to not thrust into me like a wild animal. He buried his face beside me in the pillow. A second later I heard a ripping sound and was suddenly covered in white feathers.

I would have found that rather amusing had I not been entirely focused on the intense, mind-blowing sexual onslaught I was receiving.

My moans had risen up an octave and Edward was reduced to grunting and panting. His pace was quickening unbearably, and I could feel the coil inside me about to snap.

Edward groaned loudly and I felt him twitch inside me, and suddenly I was filled with his hot seed. The sensation was incredible and strange, and it sent me over the edge.

The coil sprung and I screamed, voicing the pleasure I'd never felt before in my life. Edward was still thrusting, letting me ride out my orgasm as he panted.

I jerked away from him, thoroughly satisfied. It was incredible, the way I felt.

Edward collapsed on the bed beside me, his breath hard and his body tense. I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out why he was so tense, but I wasn't really worried about that at the time.

All I could think about was curling up against his hard body and drifting into the most restful sleep I'd ever had.

**The End (please review)**


End file.
